Premonitions
by avidswimmer09
Summary: Fours years is a long time not to tell anybody about your relationship especially when your brother is a Son Of Ipswitch, and so is your boyfriend. Danger approaches, and with this secret unveiled will the Ipswitch brothers stand together or fall.
1. The four year secret

Premonation

Chapter One: The Confrentation

Alicia and Kate scanned the party glancing over atall the people. They looked to see who's changed, who's new, and of course looking for their friends. They looked up and saw them among the fog. "Pogue, come over here!!!" Kate yelled, doing what Alicia was just about to do. Pogue and the other Sons of Ipswitch spotted them and made their way over to the girls. A round of greetings went around during which Kate, and Pogue were greeting their own way. "Kate ewww, that's my brother!!!" Alicia screamed, covering her eyes in the process. Caleb laughed, and looked her way. "Hey Alicia do you want to get drinks??" Caleb said, earning a look from Reid. "Sure." Alicia repiled and they walked off together. Reid's eyes followed them and then said once they were out of earshot,"They really need to get together already. Do you see the way Caleb was looking at her?" Pogue looked up, and said, "If she picked any of you three Caleb would be the best; but that dosen't mean I would approve." As this was happening Kate was thinking in her head, "Oh gosh they better get up the guts to tell them, or they might figure it out on their own, and that would be bad! Real bad!"

Back with Caleb and Alicia

During Reid, and Pogue's conversattion Caleb and Alicia were feverishly making out in a crevice blocking all view from the party. Suddenly Alicia broke the kiss and said. "We have to tell them soon Caleb, especially Pogue. Did you see the way Reid looked at you when you asked me about drinks? He either knows, or is pretty close." Caleb repiled with, "I know he will not be happy with me, or you. We will soon I promise." He kissed her forhead, and they brifley kissed before they walked out of the crevice and rejoined the others.

With the others

Kate watched as they returned very well knowing what they were doing not a minute before. "Where are the drinks?" Tyler asked, he was really thirsty, and looking forward to an ice cold soda. Alicia closed her eyes and comunicated in his head, "That was a really lame excuse." she groaned "If you want to be obvious tell them! Not some lame line." She said rudley. This earned her a scowl from Caleb, and Reid watched axiously, watching the scene unfold, and puttting two and two together. He will have to confront them about this later.

As Alicia went to open the her mouth to spill the beans, the DJ shouted, "Yo! Yo! Yo! Brandon called, said the he saw cops on Old Dell Road. Scatter! Later fools!! I'm out! They all looked at eachother and then started running to their cars.

With Kate and Alicia

Kate then pulled Alicia to the side, "Hey can you find a place to stay tonight? Maybe Caleb's house? Pogue wants to come over." "Sure I'll stay with Caleb. I was planning on going over anyway. Just tell Pogue I'm staying with Kayla." Alicia repiled, trying to keep the thoughts of Kate and Pogue out of her head. Alicia then started walking back to the group, but Kate grabbed her arm and turned her around. "You need to tell them soon. They are really close to figuring it out. Espicaly Reid" Kate said looking Alicia dead in the eye, "It's been four years. You need to tell them" Kate cont. "I know, we will soon." Alicia repiled with a grim expression on her face. Then they both starting walking back to the group

Same time w/ the boys

"I'm staying over at Kate's tonight so can you drop off Alicia wherever she's going?" Pogue said a excited expression on his face. "Sure we will drop her off. Just wipe that expression off your face. That puts nasty images into my head cause I know what you are thinking about!" Reid responded, or Pogue wiped the smile off his face. Meanwhile Caleb had the same thoughts going through his head only about Alicia. He knew where she would be staying tonight. Reid saw Caleb's face and decided he would ask them on the ride home. The girls returned and they continued the walk to their cars. Caleb, Reid, Tyler, and Alicia walked towards the hummer; Kate, and Pogue went to Kate's fiery red Porshe Cheyene. They said their goodbyes, and drove off.

Kate and Pogue"

They drove off ahead of the hummer, and as they heard the sirens, and saw the lights they speed off into the night. Pogue only saying, "Their going to kill us. Leaving them with the cops." He smiled and Kate repiled "So what?"

"The Hummer

"Oh great pull over." Caleb exclaimed, as he saw the lights blink red, and blue behind him. "Harvard would like that wouldn't they?" Reid repiled, and Alicia then spoke up, "Let's lose them. Go down Marblehead." Caleb threw her a look, and then relectully he agreed, "Ok, Marblehead it is." They were driving over one-hundred when they flew off the road onto Marblehead nearly bouncing the Hummer off it's under carriage. "Ouch Reid that hurt!!!" Alicia exclaimed when they went over the jump. She has stupidly forgot to put her seat belt on, and now she was paying for it. Caleb looked at her in concern, "Are you ok?" She simply nodded, and looked ahead. Reid noticed it was as good as time as any to ask. "Hey! Caleb! Alicia! Are you two dating?" Caleb and Alicia looked at him with shock plainly written on both their faces. "Well I take that as a yes. How long?" Reid exclaimed his trademark smirk adorned upon his face. It was Alicia that first spoke. "Don't tell Pogue yet ok? We are going to tell him soon. We need to tell him ourselves." Then Caleb continued, "And in answer to your question we have been dating for four years." "WHAT! FOUR YEARS!!!" Tyler and Reid shouted at the top of your lungs. "Yep! Sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Caleb said his face turned downward. "It's ok." Tyler exclaimed, and then looked ahead. Ignoring the honking, they all looked ahead and saw the cliff. "Are you all ready?" Reid exclaimed. Alicia looked to Caleb and spoke softly, "We need you too Caleb." He nodded quickly, and his eyes turned black. They all followed suit, and soon they were flying off the clift into the icy waters below.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE DANVERS MANOR...

As Alicia layed in Caleb's arms she thought about how she was going to tell Pogue. "Do you want to tell him tomorrow?" She asked quietly. Caleb responded with, "Why don't you wait till the first day of school? That way he has time to blow of steam during classes. Aslo I am taking you out tomorrow night." A grin slowly sliding across his face. She looks at him in wonderment. "To where Mr. Danvers are we going?" She repiled a grin aslo sliding across here face. He kissed her on the top of her nose, and responded with, "You will just have to find out tomorrow won't you?" The grin growing wider. Before they know it they had gotten into a full blow out tickleing episode, and Alicia was begging for him to stop. "Please stop, or no suprise for you tomorrow after dinner." He stopped rather suddenly, and she snuggled into his arms. Before they knew they were sound asleep. Sleeping peacefully with their arms wrapped around each other.

Later the next day at the Danvers Manor

"Ready?" Caleb called, knocking on the door softly. Alicia opened the door in a stunning little black dress, and repiled "Yes, and is this ok? You asked me to dress up, is this enough?" Caleb has to pick his jaw up off the floor, and repiled, "You look stunning." They walked out the door, and got into Caleb's mustang. They drove to the resturant, and sat down at their table. Halfway into dinner Caleb looked into Alicia's eyes, and knew the time had come. He then spoke, "Alicia we have been dating for four long, joyous years, and it's been the best four years of my life." He then blew out a long, deep breath, and got down on one knee, opening the ring box. "Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" She looked at him tears shining down her face. He looked at her thinking, "Why is she crying?" Then she finally spoke; well more like yelled, "YES!!!!" She then jumped up and gave him a huge hug, and kiss, as he put the ring on her finger. They finished their dinner, Caleb paid, and they walked back to the mustang feeling like the two most happiest people in the world.

THE NEXT DAY...

school

Caleb, Alicia, Reid, Tyler, and Pogue all got their schedules and continued to their lockers comparing schedules as they went along. They all had three classes together, and Caleb and Alicia had five together. Their lockers were all close to each other, only one, or two apart at the most. So as Kate ran up, and kissed Pogue, her eye caught the sight of a huge diamond ring on Alicia's left hand. She then asked Alicia, "Where did you get the new ring from?" Alicia was about to reply, but before she could Pogue said, "What ring?" Then realizing what the ring was Kate screamed at the top of lungs. "OH MY GOSH CONGRATULATIONS!!!!" She then hugged Caleb, and then Alicia. Pogue looked at her quizzicly. "What is all the shouting about??" He said not quite getting it. Tyler and Reid looked at them in shock. Kate then turned to Pogue and before anyone could stop her she said, "Their engaged silly!!" He looked at her, to Alicia, then at last to Caleb a murderous look in his eyes.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN COVENANT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!!! JUST MY OC'S!!!!!


	3. Pogue's Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Covenant, or any of it's characters. Though sometimes I wish!!!!**

"WHAT!!!!" Pogue screamed catching the attention of almost everyone in the hallway.

"HOW LONG!!!!"

"WHY? WHY MY SISTER!!!"

He went on, and on.

Kate was trying to come him down, be she has her work cut out for her.

He was on a rant, and no one; I mean no one, was going to stop him.

He was trying so hard to get to Caleb, but Reid and Tyler were holding him back.

Just then Alicia screamed out, "STOP YELLING!!!!"

He ceased to speak instantiously. She had that effect on him.

She then dropped down to a quieter voice.

"Pogue this is why we waited so long to tell you. We knew you would act this way. Why can't you accept that I am happy??"

Tears were filling her eyes as she spoke.

She turned around to Caleb, and buried her face in his chest.

Her sobs muffled by Caleb's shirt.

Pogue pained to see his sister this way.

"Caleb is the best person you could have picked Alicia. It just that I'm shocked that's all..."

He stopped for a minute then continued.

"How long have you been going out? How long has that ring been on my sister's finger?"

Pogue said pointing to the ring on his sisters finger, his eyes cold.

But Alicia suprised him, and answered the question for Caleb.

"Four years Pogue, and this ring has been on my finger for all of about 12 hours."

She said absentmidly twirling it on her finger.

"How...why...did you keep this from me?"

Pogue choked out.

_"Four years...four years they have been keeping this from me." _Pogue thought is his head

Then Caleb finally said something, "Cause we knew you would act this way. You wouldn't let Alicia grow up, and we knew if we told

you, you would make us break up. We figured if we got say two, three months under our belts then you wouldn't be so keen to break us up. When

it got to the time to tell you we would always make an excuse to put it off. Weeks turned into Months into years, before we knew it it we were at the resturant. The resturant were I propsed to

Alicia."

Everyone was quiet. No one knew what to say.

Alicia looked at Pogue with tear filled eyes, anxiously awaiting what he would say.

Reid and Tyler let go of Pogue realizing they didn't need to hold on to him anymore.

Caleb looked at Pogue scared that he was going to have to fight his best friend.

Kate just plain stare at everyone, noting their faces.

Finally Alicia got tired of the silence. "Caleb and I are really sorry for waiting so long Pogue. Can you forgive us, and accept our relationship?"

"How can I forgive you when you kept this from me for so long. I can see a couple of months, maybe even an year; but not four years. I mean Caleb you are supposed to

be my best friend, my right hand man, able to tell me anything. And Alicia you are my sister, my twin sister, a bond that is supposed to be unbreakable. Why would you

two think that I would not approve? I mean I may be alittle protective about Alicia..."

Reid scoffed, "Alittle?"

"Well that's what a big brother is supposed to be right? Over protective? Well I can accept the relationship, I have no other choice. It may take me awhile to get

used to it; but I will try my best. But forgive you? That is going to take awhile. I trusted you both, and for you two to keep this from me for so long broke

that trust. You two are going to have to earn that back. For now I am going to go to class, and think this through."

He then readied himself to walk away, but then turned back around this time to look at Kate.

"How did you know?" He asked curiousity displayed on his face.

"Um...I have always known. Since last year or so."

"So you kept this from me too. Well I don't know what to say. Why does everyone keep secrets from me? I take it you two know too?"

Reid and Tyler nodded their heads.

Reid actually looked kind of scared, his bad boy image fading fast.

Kate spoke up her voice trembling, "They told me not to tell you. They wanted to tell you on their own terms. Reid and Tyler have only known since the party at the

Dells. They were sworn to secrecy as well. It wasn't their secret to tell, or mine either."

"I can't believe you all, what friends you are." Pogue said in a fit of rage.

He walked away, leaving two broken hearts in his wake.

One his sister's, and two his own girlfriends.

Both losing the trust they had with him. Both afraid they will never get it back.

Reid, Tyler, and Caleb comforted the girls best they could until the bell rang, and they hurried off to their first class.

Caleb nearly carrering Alicia as they walked.

Kate strolling solemly behind them.

Reid and Tyler bringing up the tail.

They looked like a funeral birgage in colors.

"Wow what a great start to our senior year huh?" Reid said trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.


	4. History 101

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant!! Put I wish I did! J

History Class

Alicia walked up the wooden stairs and sat solemnly next to Caleb. Kate sat next to Alicia choosing to

choose Alicia rather than Pogue.

Reid and Tyler sat together as usual but kept a close eye on everyone. Pogue, off by himself just looked

pissed off. Alicia looked like she was about to cry, and Caleb just looked in pain.

Then the bell rang and the professor walked in. "Hello students,. Welcome to AP History 101. Now will you please all get up." They all looked at him in confusion, but got up

none the less. "Now class even though I am young enough to be one of you doesn't mean I will be taken for granted. I run a strict course and this is how it will be. I do not deal

with lovebirds, friends, or any other special seating arrangements. Pointing at Alicia and Caleb holding hands, and then Reid and Tyler talking amongst their selves as he talked.

So when I call your name go to the seat I point at. Got it?" They all nodded and in turn listened for their names. They noticed halfway through the list that It was in alphabetically

in order. Alicia groaned, and thought to herself, "Just great!". But when everyone looked at her, she in fact realized that she had said it out loud. Pogue then walked over and

said, "Do you hate me that much?", Trying to hide the anger in his voice. She replied with, "Well you hate me, and now Caleb so what is the difference?"

Pogue shouted back, "You kept this from me for four years!!! Four Years Alicia!!! What did you expect me to do? Say it's all fine and dandy?!?!" Alicia now had tears glazing

in her eyes, "Yes, I expected you to trust my decision." A tear

fell down her cheek, and Pogue's anger softened a bit. "I know keeping it from you was wrong, but I just had to do it. I'm sorry and hope that you will forgive me. You and

Caleb, along with the guys are the only ones I can trust. I love you

guys and hope that one day you will accept Caleb, and I." She now had tears rolling down her face. Caleb tried to calm her…but It was no use. She was balling and Pogue

hated to see her that way. He had a soft spot of his sister when she

cried. As all this was going on the class was watching rumors swirling in their heads. Alicia then let out a particularly loud sob, and turned into Caleb's chest. Pogue tried to say

he was sorry, but was blocked by Reid, and Tyler. "Let her

have sometime Pogue. We all know she needs time." Tyler said, trying to be the peacemaker as always. Pogue replied with a short, "I know." and went back to were he wa

s standing. Just as Caleb's name was called a student walked in. He

introduced himself as Chase Collins, and everyone moved down a seat to keep the seating chart correct. Just as Caleb had moved Alicia off his chest, her eyes went white, and

she fainted, earning the attention of everyone. Kate screamed,

and the boys all ran over. They didn't know that Chase has his eyes shut, and under his lids they were black as night. He chuckled to himself this is just the beginning.


	5. The storm rolls in

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant!! Put I wish I did! J

The storm rolls in

Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler walked out of the classroom. Caleb carried her bridle style, while Pogue trotted beside their argument forgotten. The teacher yelled as they walked out, "Where are you going?"

Reid replied back with, "The nurse of course!" "You don't need four guys to take one girl to the nurse."

Kate stepped in with, "You know your right, she needs four boys, and a girl." And with that she followed them out the door. The teacher tried to retort, but just gave up and went back to calling out names.

Back at the Manor:

Caleb gently laid Alicia on his bead, and set down beside her. His brow furrowed with worry. She hadn't woke up yet, but she was breathing peacefully. Pogue sat on her other side, blaming himself. "I shouldn't have over reacted I should

have just accepted it. I said I would have picked you out of you three." Caleb glanced up and Pogue and nodded curtly with his head. "It's not your fault. I think something might be wrong with her powers. Before she passed out her

eyes went white." Pogue gave him this look of alarm, and then just as he was about to respond, Alicia opened her eyes.

Caleb looked at her, and a look of relief crossed his face. "What happened?" She said softly, looking for Pogue to Caleb. Pogue then said, "You fainted In the middle of history, and your eyes went white. Any ideas as to why?" She shook

her head no, and then she said, "I had this dream. I was terrified. This guy was chasing me claiming that if I didn't give in to him, I would die, along with my family members. I remember him saying something about a prophecy, and

children." Pogue and Caleb looked at each other, both not liking what they were hearing. "What else can you remember?" Tyler softly said walking back into the room with Reid behind him. "You were all lying on the ground blood was

everywhere; and….and…." she trailed off sobbing quietly. Caleb pulled her into him, and she grabbed on to his shirt hanging on for dear life. The engagement ring glittering softly in the light. Pogue thought It was good to change the

subject, and said, "Even though you kept it from me for so long. I thank I can find it in my heart to accept it. If you will forgive me of course. For being such a asshole." She gave him a weak smile, and said one word, "Thanks." She wiped

her tears away, and said, "I can continue now." Caleb looked at her, and smiled nodding once. "I was next to this guy, he was holding me, and saying something. I think he said, I will come for my son, and you in due time, and you will

learn to love me." Caleb looked at her. "What?" He said clearly not believing what she said. She looked at him and said, "I think someone is after us. He wants me and clearly wants not just my power , but my women ness as well. I think

that this person maybe has powers of some sort and wants a powerful baby so he wants to use me? But one things for sure I will not give him anything. Caleb, you are my one, and only, forever, and always." She said a smile on her face.

He quickly recovered from the information, and kissed her. Pogue looked at them before announcing, "I have to get used to this, and fight someone to protect us.? Great!!" They all laughed, the mood lighting up a little. They all knew a

storm was coming…just when exactly will it hit?


	6. Chaos and A Movie

The next day was a Saturday so the guys and Alicia stayed home and just hung out. Reid and Tyler played videogames while Kate, Pogue, Caleb and Alicia watched a movie.

"Aw why is it always a chick flick?" Pogue groaned, as he flopped down on the coach.

Alicia stuck her tongue out at him and replied with, "Because Kate and I always get our way, and because you can't get enough of us."

Sitting down next to Caleb she shot her tongue at him to. Caleb grabbed her closely and said, "I know better things you can do with that tongue." and then he kissed her.

Pogue looked away still not used to it, "Ewww my sister!!! Hello Caleb!"

Caleb broke away from the kiss and just smiled. The movie stated and both girls snuggled down with their respective boyfriends.

Halfway through the movie Alicia had fallen asleep. Caleb just shrugged and continued watching the movie.

About 30 minutes later Tyler and Reid came in and joined the movie watching. \

"Well ladies you didn't wait for me?"

Caleb shot him a look and a "shhh!" and pointed to Alicia. She was finally getting some sleep.

Shortly later Alicia started tossing and turning in Caleb's arms.

"No! No! leave me alone!" She shouted catching the attention of the others

She was still asleep but it looked as if she was having some sort of nightmare.

Caleb tried to wake her up but was unsuccessful

"Help me!! No! Leave me alone!! I will never will my powers to you!! Leave them alone!"

I was like she was battling someone in her dreams.

Then her expression, though her eyes were still closed turned to anger.

"Fine then. If a battle is what you want then it is what you certainly will get!"

Then her eyes opened and where as white as the snow on Christmas Day.

"Alicia!! Alicia!! What's wrong?" Caleb was greatly concerned. Nothing seemed to be getting through to her.

She then starting levitating up in the air. Her hands by her neck, as if she was trying to get somebody to stop strangling her.

"NO!! We have got to save her!! She is going to suffocate!!" Caleb screamed, tears coming down his cheeks!!!

Alicia then shouted, "NO! YOU WILL NOT KILL MY FAMILY!!!" She shot her hands out in front of her and the invisible force holding her in the air stopped.

They all watched as she fell down.

Caleb ran and caught her just in time. She was super hot. Her temp. was really high.

"We need to get her into a cold bath. Cool her down." Kate said

"Otherwise it's a trip to the hospital and explaining this would be awful hard."

Caleb just nodded and followed Kate upstairs, Alicia in his arms unconscious.

Pogue just stood there in shock. "How am I supposed to protect her? I'm a failure as a brother."

Tyler jumped in "No you are not! We will figure this out together. We all know this is something Covenant related and we will defeat this. Together as brothers and sister."

Later:

Caleb and Kate had got her fever to come down and right now she was nestled in Caleb's arms fast asleep on the bed. Caleb was worried. This was getting worse.

Alicia turned and opened her eyes. Right into Caleb's chest. _Oh my gosh she is awake!!! I need to tell the guys and Kate! _

"Give me a minute Caleb then you can tell them."

_What the heck how did she hear me??!?!_

"Caleb cause you talking you idiot.!"

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you where."

"Alicia what am I saying right now?"

_I love Alicia with all of my heart._

" Same to you. That you love me with all of your heart. Why? ."

A smile and confusion etched across her breathtaking features.

"Alicia I just thought that. I didn't speak at all."

"Oh my I think I might have a knew power. And gross Reid!! Keep that thought to yourself!!" Alicia screamed

Suddenly all the boys ran in followed be Kate

"Your awake!!" Pogue said and he ran over and hugged her.

"Reid you are so gross!"

"What did I do? I didn't say anything!"

"I know it wasn't what you said but what you thought!" Alicia said, rubbing her temples

"And Pogue if you don't keep blaming yourself I am going to hit you."

"Am I missing something?" Tyler said closely followed by Kate's "Yeah what is going on?"

Caleb jumped in to explain, seeing Alicia a bit frazzled.

"Alicia seems to have another power. One that doesn't switch on and off. She can hear you thoughts."

_Alicia looks hot in that shirt. Look at that body!_

"Reid do you want me to come over and hit you? Do you? Cause I will greatly come smack you up side your head. I'm sure Caleb and Pogue would have loved to hear that thought."

Tyler caught on and thought, _Want me to smack him?_

She replied with, "Sure go ahead!"

Tyler smacked Reid upside the head.

"Hey what was that for!?"

Tyler shrugged, "Ask Alicia.

Caleb and Pogue just glared at Reid.

"Ok guys back to business. So explain this power and this dream thing." Kate said her whole attention on Alicia. (Let's just say Kate knows.)

"Well it started……..

(To be continued)


	7. The Fight ends now!

Alicia's Pov

Well everything had been explained to everyone and I was finally back at school. Caleb almost never left my side but today he had swim practice and I insited I would be fine. So onward...

As I'm walking to my dorm I feel this presance. Someone is watching me. I turn and see no one. I continue walking, and then I hear footsteps following me.

I break into a run, and here the footsteps quicken. Oh no! Suddenly I'm throw up against the wall as my assislant catches up with me. He looks at me and says, "Oh what a shame you are such a pretty little thing.

You will make a great wife, and mother of my children. " He grinned evily and chuckled then sent a pulse of power knocking me over as I try to get up. Shit! My arm is broken. I

look at it and see it bending akwardly, and then I see the ring on my finger. I have to fight for them, for my family, my friends, my parents, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, and my dear, Caleb. I shut my eyes, my eyes turning

black. What the hell!! Oh well I guess I do have the power. I then sent Caleb a message..." _I'm in trouble. I love you Caleb. Tell the others I love them to. This is going to end now." _Alicia opened her eyes to find

herself on the floor in a basement. What happened? I just shut my eyes for a minute. "Ah you see there has been a change of scenery. See I have powers just like you and your little brothers do." He grinned evilly

again. "Chase I presume?" I asked. Come on I am not that stupid I know what happened. I read minds hello. "Oh and don't think I didn't feel your little message. You will pay for that." He then picked me up with his

power and threw me against the wall again. Ok that is really starting to piss me off.

I stood up and dusted myself off. "Ok Chase no more little nice Parry. I have quite the temper just like me big bro." I then shot out my arms and shot electircity at him. It wrapped around him and tightened cutting of

his air supply. "See I don't play nice." Then a door was swung open and of course here comes the four boys. They all looked ready to kill. "I told you we could find her!" Tyler shouted. Of course all of this made me

loose my contration and of course I went flying across the wall yet again. They all shouted, "Alicia!" and tried to rush over. Of course Chase wasn't having any of that and sent them against the other wall. "Ok Chase

this is pissing me off."

Caleb's Pov

"Why do you keep throwing me against the wall? And did I give you permission to throw my brothers, and future husband up against the wall?" Alicia shouted. "No I did not. So now you are going to pay!" She shouted

shooting out her arms and wrapped him in magic? Oh I guess she has joined the club. Chase was wrapped in magic and pushed up against the wall. The boys all looked at her with fasination. No one had seen this

side of her before. "You will never, ever come near me or my family again!!!" She then clapped her hands together killing Chase. His body fell limp to the floor. We all just stood there in shock. What the hell just

happened!?! She is the most powerful our of all of us and we just didn't know it! Just then her hands went down my her waist and she fell. "Alicia!" I called and ran over to her.

Later

She haden't woke up yet. I'm terrified she never will. She put up a huge fight, but I'm wondering if that fight came at the cost of her life. All of us sat at her hospital bed. It had been a week now. A week since the fight

that might have took Alicia away from us forever. Her left arm was broken, and so were a couple of ribs. All, in all she was in pretty bad shape. Maybe her body is just trying to repair itself? Well that's what I hope.

But my hope is wearing thin. Will she ever wake up? "Alicia, please wake up I'm nothing without you." I cried tears spilling down my cheeks. Just then she moved. And her eyes fluttered open.

"Cccccaaaalll...eeebb?" I heard her say. Oh think God!! I nearly jumped up on the bed to hug her, then thought better of it, and just side hugged her. "Oh my god I thought you were gone." I cried.

"No Caleb I would never leave you guys. Never. You are my heart, my soul,

withour you I am nothing." Everyone was so happy. Alicia was finally back.

Alicia's Pov

The doctor's then walked in. Why are there two? Humm... Whatever. "Hello Ms. Parry how are you today?" "I'm fine thank you. Just hoping I can go home." "Well that might me able to be arranged." The second

doctor said with a

chuckle. "Just after we schedule a appt. for you and the baby." "WHAT! What baby? I'm not pregnant." "I'm afraid you are. Let me get the paperwork, and we can get you on you way home."

I faintly heard Caleb say thank you; but I was still in a daze.

Me pregnant? Oh no.


End file.
